KH- Numbering heartless problems
by alaskatrailmutt
Summary: Kingdom Hearts school fic!


**I don't own anything. If I did KH3 would so be out right now.**

Sora was sitting next to Riku biting off the tip of his pencil. He looked frustrated. Math was not one of Sora's better subjects. He was better at art and gym…Not math. So he was getting more frustrated by the minute in his Algebra2 class. What was this anyway? X+y2/3y-21=n was that even POSSIBLE? Were they even speaking English anymore? He had tried every possible way he could think of to solve the problem. The paper had holes in it from erasing.

Riku looked over at Sora and the problem he was working on. His eyes scanned to the problem…That was copied wrong. Riku leaned over and poked Sora. Sora looked up with tears in his eyes because there was NOWAY he was THAT stupid, even if he wasn't a keyblade master.

Riku leaned over the desk and pointed to Sora's paper. He started whispering,

"Sora, you copied the question wrong. It's 21y-2x/3y+4x=n."

Sora stared at Riku for a minute and bit his lip before rewriting the problem. Sora stared at the problem a few minutes and scribbled over the problem. He leaned back over to Riku.

"Riku. I c-can't do this. This is too complicated."

Riku looked at Sora a minute.

"It's okay Sora you'll get it. Just…Try again okay?"

Sora nodded trying to feel encouraged.

"Okay…If you say so."

Riku watched Sora working for a few minutes. There was still somehow thirty minutes left of class. How this was he had no idea. It felt like he had been in this classroom longer than he had been in Castel Oblivion looking for Sora and fighting "Ansem".

Sora was starting to get really upset. He could beat a thousand heartless. He could go to many worlds in a gummy ship. But he couldn't beat ONE math problem? He had been talking to Neku the other day, Neku was two classes under Sora but had already taken Algebra3. If Sora had been in the reapers game right now he would've been erased already!

He started sweating. He started panicking. Next class he had history. He wasn't any good at that class either. He spent a lot of time studying at home in between trying to become a keyblade master and hang out with Kairi, who insisted they hang out everyday, and Riku. So why his grades weren't improving he wasn't sure.

Riku started doodling due to lack of anything to do. He started doodling a picture of Mickey. That was done pretty soon so he started doodling Sora working on his math problem. Sora's huge feet and spiky hair looked pretty funny from the angle he was sitting at. Riku add lots of anger bubbles. Kairi who was on the other side of Riku laughed. She was done early too. She leaned over to Riku,

"Is that supposed to be Sora?"

Riku laughed and nodded. It looked about as good as Namine's drawings. Kairi started laughing harder and added,

"Roxas would be angry. Sora looks sad. Just look at him."

Sora had started shaking a little due to adrenalin and general fear of failure. Riku frowned,

"But Roxas would probably know how to do the problem."

Kairi looked a little sad and she started doodling Roxas biting a pencil looking sad.

Riku watched her before she finished.

"Hey, that's not half-bad Kai."

She stuck her tongue out and kept doodling.

A few minutes passed and Sora looked up, catching Kairi's eye.

She mouthed to him, "You all done?"

Sora shook his head. He started writing until a few seconds later he broke the pencil tip. Loud enough for the six students around him he huffed in desperation,

"Are you KIDDING ME…"

He got up to sharpen his pencil, before Tidus tripped him on the way there. Sora fell in practical slow motion, where he knocked over an empty desk. He managed to trip and land right in the seat of the desk that was now sideways on the floor with his feet up. He had hit his head on the floor and was staring at the ceiling.

Riku blotted up and ran across the room to help Sora up. Kairi helped put the desk up right while half the class started laughing. The teacher ran over and asked what happened and Sora glared at Tidus.

"I tripped. That's all."

Sora's face was full red up to his ears. Tears started streaming out of the corners of his eyes. Suprized the teacher questioned,

"Are you okay? Did you hit your head? Do you need to go to the nurse? Riku. Take Sora to the nurse okay?"

Riku nodded and started taking Sora to the nurses office. The teacher thanked Kairi and she walked back to her seat.

Riku closed the door and helped Sora down the hall. Sora stopped walking.

"Sora are you okay?!"

Sora laughed and shook his head before rubbing it with his palm.

"Ah…That really hurt Riku. Tidus tripped me."

Frowning all Riku could add was,

"Yeah I saw. I'll deal with him later. Are you okay to keep walking?"

Sora nodded,

"Yeah, I'm just a little dizzy. That's all."


End file.
